Red Balloons
by aneta.spicakova.5
Summary: The Minifred has pending things in Derry, and one of them is a legacy of his aunt. The Neibolt House and a pile of trouble. Minnie searches for her past and wants to sell the house but Pennywise obstacles that have the weakness for her worst. How did he know what he wanted from him, and what kind of promise did he give him? Who is lawyer Perry Wintrem and attracts her? Horor, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Return to Derry**

I came back to the gloomy old Derry, a city full of painful memories, dreams and pain, all over fifteen years. My disappointment has not changed at all. It had such a special melancholy atmosphere for me as it used to be, when it tasted smoky and rain-flavored peanut butter. I still remember wet windows with bubbling water on the sill of our house ... a house that no longer existed.

I trembled with the cold and unpleasant preoccupation as the cold creaked under my coat and fingered her fingers.

However, I did not return because of the bad memories I'd like to sleep with, or to old friends who preferred to move, too, because of inheritance. For a girl who never had anything to do like waving a $ 1 million check. What a handle for such a loser like me?

The truth was that my aunt had not seen me long enough to forget how she looked dead and therefore my will was sent to inherit a house that had not been used for at least thirty years in every sense. The fun was that the bottom of the envelope was just a key without explanation. I stared at him for a long time until it all began to happen to me.

My heart shuddered, I lost an aunt I did not even know, but I got a house where I could live or sell it and buy an apartment. There are no blatant subterfuges, where the rat sometimes took you to the kitchen, bursting in the bathroom, or rubbing the uneven floor every time you stepped closer to the door where your disgusting drunken caretaker looked at you. It was like a sign from heaven.

Thank you aunt for freeing me from this hell! I kissed the key, and within five minutes she had a packed suitcase from which she had a colored sock on the side.

Now I stood in front of the old house, which looked more like a house of horror, and in the form of my former sublease it was no longer a remarkable difference. My chin dropped and my trunk dropped from my hand to the concrete as if it were a traverse.

"Shit, what is it? Where is my house of dreams? "Someone changed it for ruin! I only struggled for a long stroke, which was lost in the crashing of the distance. Damn rainy Derry. You have to take a little.

Although it is not as magical as it did at first glance, you can do something, you can handle it, I was optimistic, but the new look at my house of horror did not change even when I tried.

I did not even know it belonged to our family. Okay, I did not know I had an aunt and god knows how many relatives she's going to be here, I should find out at the local office, but thanks for thinking you aunt. Was it a coincidence, fate or luck? Anyway, I decided to get rid of it and sell it, but it will probably take a while.

Well, some money was left to me, with a heavy heart full of determination I grabbed my suitcase and ran to the goalie or rather to the twisted fence that formed the mesh as it began to raven.

I walked over the roof above the door, and a red balloon was tied behind the pillar along the side.

"Oh, my dear neighbors as adorable," I muttered my brows with ironic lips and winked at a small sign called "Welcome."

"I already feel at home."

I had no other way to go than to unlock and go inside to sleep over and look at the damage, pros and cons of this ancient architectural miracle, which even remembered the First World War. The house inside looked like it did not matter, no rotten planks and holes in the floor but the fuses as I found were cut off and I could just imagine the TV. Still, I even brought a blanket and a small radio.

Each of my steps echoed through the whole house ... it sank into every chips, reflecting from the dilapidated walls cast by the yellowed plaster. The furniture was covered with cobwebs or sheets, and it was clear that I would have to clean up first and then just invite someone to visit. Since selling about no miracle to wait I can not what?

It was mainly about getting rid of the barabiz as I did not care.

After a quick look at the lower rooms, I crossed over to the top floor. I was looking for a free room. But even a clever niche for brooms would be enough for me. I was not such a demanding person if I had a dry place under my head and a nut stick in my pocket had survived anywhere. I will survive here. Perhaps the house would have bought a historian ...

I found a lot of cobwebs, broken furniture, shattered glass, and even some remnants of somewhere over there who was sleeping there. I really did not like the idea of homeless under one roof, but there seemed to be no one there. I even discovered one frightening room with large dolls that looked like a circus, their painted porcelain faces were rather frightening than laughing. I approached one and waited for me to speak to me. There was a grave silence.

"Do not look at me like that," I said, turning the clown's head to the other side. Something did not fit me in that room, I had a goose skin. The clowns always laughed at me, I was not afraid of them, but like that ... I immediately slammed the door and soon returned to the room and settled down.

When I finally found a room in which a bed was usable, I threw a blanket on her and went to look at the house. The tour took much more time than I imagined. Besides a special chamber with dolls, clowns, coffins, and lots of uninvited visitors, like spiders and insects, I found another room in the middle of the basement well.

Damn it, I did not expect that. I cautiously approached her as if to jump out of her and pull me into that black, bottomless hole.

I called down, only the reflection of my voice echoed.

"Haloooo!" I screamed ... and only the silent ... "ooooo" ...

Again I screamed like a child: "heyyyyyy" ... and only my echoes echoed again, and when I rose from the well, a deep, deep voice sounded clearly, "Hi ..."

"Damn," I was afraid to die when he started playing my phone from an incoming call.

I turned away but a hand in a white dirty glove emerged from the hidden darkness of the well, it was not enough to catch me, and it did not mean it, only her fingers passed through the veil of my hair as if wanting to stroke them.

I did not notice anything, I turned to the back of my well and took the call.

"Are you Thomas? What? I do not care what you think, I will not go back anywhere and you know what? I have something important here, so stop being annoyed, "my voice went into a tingling tone and split like a whip.

Above the fringe of the well appeared five curious fingers, hooked behind the rim of the stones, and then another five of the first. The look that gave my blades a pair of golden eyes did not bode well.

"I'll tell you again, and if you do not understand how to clean your ears, I do not want to see you again, is that clear? And if you do not like it, you're jerking your leg, "I decided to end the call. Seriously, this was really exhausting. Thomas was the most ex-ex-boyfriend I ever had she had. If I told the stalker that was still a weak word, fortunately, nobody knew I was here, so there was no chance I'd have my ass kicked here.

I sighed long as I heard scratching behind me.

I turned quickly, but nothing moved anywhere.

"Is there anybody down there?" I called now no longer so cheerfully but rather with the suspicion of whether I do not seem to think and I'm not too tired I laid my palms on a cool damp stone, it was a little slippery, I was afraid to really fall off, I once leaned over the edge, but there was only darkness.

"Maybe it just seems to me ..." I murmured for myself, maybe it led to the canals that were under Derry, the old divorces were famous for the time I remembered and how I imagined, no one would have liked it everything to modernize.

I've been rising from the well when two yellow points have flashed down ...

I did not need a flashlight to shine. Perhaps there was no cat.

"Meow?"

But when I tried to see something else, there was no more.

This will be fatigue, play of deception and shadow.

I shrugged, placed my cell phone in my back pocket, and walked up the stairs.

It was like a big maze and a museum, old things, some valuable armchairs, mills and a few antiques, but the well ... since when did people have a well in the cellar? I have never heard of such a thing and it looked terrible.

On the way to the first floor, I felt in the living room some small carved cabinets that were covered with a large layer of dust and dirt.

How much could they cost? Everything was so old.

I approached the plank window and looked across the plank into the street that was wearing about a hundred dirt. I nudged my nose with disgust, it was like looking over a jar of jam.

Outside, the lamp was flashing. For a moment, I thought, and looked out into the neighborhood. On the right was my car and on the opposite side a tree was drowned by the house.

As my eyes swept from side to side, a silhouette appeared under the flashing lamp.

The dark figure of a higher growth that stood motionless towards me. As soon as the lamp went out and re-lit, no one was there anymore.

I changed my eyes and told myself that I was tired on the way. I look for a second and wait for the lamp to blink again. Stressful.

The street lamp went out and suddenly did not want to light up. I could hear the noise of the rain in the silence.

I did not leave it in my eyes and waited for what was going to happen. My eyes focused and my face approached the gap between the planks as if I was attracting something from outside.

The strange silhouette was drawn on a dark background. Shadow. The figure of a larger increase. I focused on her head, and at that moment two amber points lit in the places where my eyes should be. At the same time, the sky flashes through the sky, and in that light she saw the entire silhouette as he watched me.

The lungs stopped working, I stopped breathing. The tremendous echo of thunder scared me, and I jumped back. As soon as I looked back, the lamp shone, and the silhouette nowhere seemed to evaporate or just in my imagination.

"What the hell is going on here, I have a hallucination?" The suspicion that I did not come back here was getting stronger.

It was only a second or two but the only thing I was able to capture was two dragon-orange eyes that followed me and held in place an invisible thread. It ran over me after the spine and paralyzed the whole body, afraid of the familiar sense of terror that somebody is watching me ... It was definitely not a neighborhood kid, because the size of ... something like an adult man might have been taller than anything like a costume he wanted to scare it out.

I did not like it. With a hand pressed against my lips, I last stepped to the window and stared out, eyes searching around, and the lamp blinked again. The character was no longer in the rain beneath her, but for a moment she gleamed in the glass directly behind me! I saw the red painted lips as they stretched into the smile that represented all variations of horror.

A terrible shout carried a quiet house. My body made a quick turn.

My hands were shaking like the day of graduation, but nothing was there. The room was empty.

I breathed, but I still did not feel good. I'll definitely lock up in the evening. With a quick heartbeat, I went into the car to take the necessary things like food, flashlight, map, and other means. There was no one outside, he did not wait for me with a knife, and I'd rather get wet than be in a room without light.

I did not hate the rain, I had to change my temper. Annoying but necessary. I packed, locked the front door, took everything to the top of the bar, and I was bargaining there.

I'll have enough of the strawberries and I'll get to the shop tomorrow and start cleaning, I've made an imaginary plan. I did not have a candle and the fuses did not work when changing clothes, the only light came from the street outside.

I lay in a dull bed and tried to sleep on only my panties and a dry shirt that offered a suitcase thrown under the bed. Nothing more to look for me.

There was warmth beneath the deco and it gradually softened me in this hell of dust and dirt.

My eyes closed myself and my consciousness slowly moved into the realm of dreams.

 **DREAM**

I stood above the chasm which credibly reminded me of the damned well, from which nowhere was the cold, but the surreal heat as if the dragon sleeps down.

I felt a strange figure behind my back. Some sixth sense told me that it would not be just a dummy that showed the way.

I could not turn around and the massive figure began to lick me.

She wanted to bring me down.

"What is it to be ?!" I was horrified, and my toes were resting on the hot, crumbling edge of the hell. Suddenly, the wound went up and I jumped out of bed.

My heart pounded for a hundred and six. I could feel it in my throat. It was just a dream. Nightmare.

Again I leaned and tried to fall asleep. The storm did not really help me much, but the rain of rain seemed a comforting element. But I was not able to get rid of that dream.

My body rolled from side to side, and then I heard a screech, not one that is from the old door, but when someone walks on a hundred-year-old planks, the sound of all the hair on the head. For a moment there was silence, and then again like ... as if someone had gone up the stairs.

I locked the door, but ... did I lock the back of the kitchen? What if this is really a bunch of homeless or drug dealers? The house was not used for a long time ... I had the worst scenarios in front of my eyes and sat like a thorn, the blanket squeezed to my nose like a frightened child, waited tensely, listening to the bloated senses of every bustle.

Unpleasant fear crawling beneath the skin like frosting through window glasses. I bit my lower lip, and then it came back to me again! But not from outside but right in my room! For God's sake!

I looked into the darkness like an owl, and only widening eyes. The lamp outside, fortunately, the area around me still illuminated. I do not know, because the sound went from the opposite side ... from the cabinet. Wardrobes?

The old big wardrobe, the biggest piece of furniture in the room, I'm really crazy, but one door leaf is slightly open, maybe two fingers, which made that shrill sound.

She jumped out of bed and quickly pulled the knife from the bedside table, which I had previously minced a can of strawberry. Although I was not trained in self-defense but still better than nothing. Everybody can handle the knife.

I walked step by step, nothing was done, I forced my brain to rest, but I felt as if I was walking into the void. I stretched out my shaking hand and opened the bloody cabinet. A single red balloon floats in the middle!

That's me. This was not what my brain understood by chance. Have I almost made a puddle for a balloon?

"But it's not a laughing laugh!"

I was staring at the red balloon. Nothing special and not even tied to anything. He just hovered so slowly there.

"What the hell do they all have with those balloons ?!" I cried out laughingly.

Surely somebody has to make fun of me, I bet that the stupid things were set up all over the house. Stupid baby game!

"You'll be floating too!" It came unexpectedly loudly out of the door! In the quiet room it sounded like a shotgun shot. The door was locked from this side. So wait ...

I jumped up a centimeter into the air and turned, wondering if I did not hit my head in one of the open wings of the cabinet.

There was a tall silhouette in the dark, her eyes glowing with orange and yellow.

Nobody would cut my blood in me. I was not able to say words. My heart pounded, my chest did not jump out of my chest, and did not go to the corner.

With another lightning strike I saw the face.

CLOWN? Are you serious? Such a terrifying look, expression, smile. She looked terrible, not like someone who was going to celebration, and giving happiness rather like a bad conscience that turned out to be buried with the intention of scaring you.

He stared at me and his shiny lips stretched into a confident shark smile.

"You'll be floating too small! Come with me! "Suddenly he ran toward me at an incredible speed like death itself.

My only idea was to save myself, I tried somehow to avoid, to defend myself. I lifted my knife, my only weapon in front of me, and wanted to stab the madman. The knife, however, struck me with a psychopathic laugh.

That power was striking. My wrist ached.

The clown hit me with the open wing of the cabinet until they hacked the hinges, but before I was able to bounce into the counterattack, I pushed me straight into the center of the cabinet. He climbed behind me and completely covered the view of the room with his figure, his eyes unnaturally glowing in the darkness and incited panic in me.

"Playing for a hide-and-seek, Pennywise likes to play before biting into a juicy sauce, it tastes better then," he whispered in his throat, closing the cabinet incredibly slowly to prolong my agony.

"NO!"

After a small slump separating the utter darkness from the surrounding world disappeared,

I separated as far as the madman from the opposite side of a wooden prison.

Something snapped my hand and wrapped around my wrists like a strong rope. Both of them pushed them to the wooden wall above my head, while his other hand rushed over my stomach like a razor.

Several sharp claws jammed at my shirt, I heard the clinging of the fabric, the horror that was almost palpable in me, filling the whole little space.

"Stop!"

I screamed my forehead for mild pain as the sharp tips met my skin and left scratchy scars on them. In front of me, I saw only two black pupils set in amber balls full of amusement. They were probing me, exploring, enjoying themselves as if I had a delicious run.

"Sweet, tasty ..." he giggled in a perverse way.

I swore when something was bumping between my breasts. ON ... he sluts? Disgusting! I want out!

"What are you?" I tried to get the answer to my question and to distract him.

Clown's eyes caught my eyes and then came closer to feel the burning heat on my throat.

He sniffed at him like a dog, my nose wiped off my skin, I shuddered.

"Tss, tss, tss baby, do you want to know my name so much? Do you want? "

This behavior reminded me of a playful child, but there was something wrong with what made me mistaken.

I kept my breath licking my neck.

"Surely you remember your friend, somewhere in your smart head you know the name ..." he gave me help.

"I mean, I will not play any of your messy game, what are you? Serial killer? Are you kidnapping your victims and then banging them in the park? "

The trumpet of laughter flung me close to my cheek, "I do not think there's anything left for them to do."

All the other questions cut off giggling.

He had a tremendous height superiority even in terms of strength, I did not know what to do.

There were insults to my mind, but I focused too much on what was holding me in the darkness and capturing the fear that originated within me, which was not a light fight. I did not see anything, and when I managed to kick my feet in all desperation in the direction of the door, they were kept locked.

We were trapped in the closet, which is a little space for two in a small cramped space. My back was pressed against the plank behind me, where I felt every one of my turn, and blinking to try to reflect those all-over hands I did not know whether they wanted to hurt or morbidly hurt me.

I do not know what that means? She wants to kill me? Tratrat? Rape? Abduct? And those scary eyes were certainly not normal.

Something crawled over my stomach and skin, sharp as a razor, I pulled my stomach but still felt a new pain, scratched me. Did I yell or whine?

The balloon was still a miracle between us, and I pushed him to the sadistic clown in a chance to hold him apart, but suddenly there was a loud rupture, and the only thing that separated me from him was gone along with my nerves.

"It sounded like I did not want to," he laughing gruffly, "did you think you were tiny? Good Pennywise will give you a new one if you're a good little girl. "

"Is that your name?" Strange as he talked about in a third person ...

The next moment, his body pressed against me, almost thrusting all my air out of my lungs and blinding the ribs. I lifted my hands and grasped his shoulders, pushing and nothing, moreover the infectious giggling from which I had goose skin appeared as a swarm of bees and again faded away.

"I'm Pennywise dancing clown to your services," he said.

The name was not the strangest, that was what I felt. The smell of sweetness, popcorn, and honey from his clothes, something that pleasantly mocked me, made me feel like I wanted to close my eyes and inhale it.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" I breathed in, and my breasts still covered with a T-shirt pulled into his old costume; on the contrary, they pushed me with red pompons instead of the buttons on my chest.

Clown's eyes were so unpleasantly close ... I swallowed.

"Another young flesh. Fresh! I get a hungry mouse, and when I'm hungry, all the fun, "a mad intonation sounded.

I'll probably get a heart attack.

As if I was a psychopath who had long ago jumped before me, a psychopath, who had already fired all the remaining wheels, was a mistake!

A huge hand of me was carrying the rest of the torn shirt that hung on my defenseless body.

I had a lot of work to stand on my legs, the strength that dragged me down from the residue. In spite of all my efforts, I did not manage to push Pennywise away. I still hoped it was just a bad dream, I woke up, and it would melt like a fog, but it was all so real.

I screamed a loud soprano in the moment when something damp licked my face. The door from the cabinet sprang surprisingly, and behind the neck with his fingers wrapped tightly around him, the madman dragged me to where he liked as a doll somewhere arranged.

My legs rode down the floor in an effort to resist, but in vain. The hand in the glove released her grip, and it was as if someone had underneath my chair under my feet. I fell down on my knees to his feet.

I gasped and coughing, every breath in my lungs ached.

I did not expect anything worse to come, but the clown gripped my hair.

He did not look past me and dragged me tirelessly. He waved me down the floor toward the bed, where only the blanket on the old mattress remained.

It really hurt to tear me to my eyes.

Two big hands grabbed me and threw up.

"Young Young Young ... Fresh Fresh Fresh," he cried in a mad voice. I had no doubt that he enjoyed it.

She dropped on the bed like a rag, and the dust burst like snowflakes, my eyes wondering what was going on. Outside the room, a lamp lit up showing who I have the honor of.

The sight of him was the strangest thing I had ever seen, yet familiar, old, rooted in my mind overlaid with a mountain of memories.

He had a bigger head, bigger than a man, the hair around her circle resembled flaming flames, big lips, and the eyes of a predator overflowing with a terrible and evil one.

He was looking at me and breathing and screaming.

"Come on floating the little one!" He lured me, and I did not know what it meant, but the sinister sub-touch did not bode well.

I felt my heart explode, maybe it did, I was not sure of anything.

Am I still alive?

If I do not, I will probably not. I lay there, strained like a string, half-naked, exposed only in my pants holding the hips, and the clown did not look at my body as if it did not care, I suspected that it was only about my fear rooted in my eyes rather than something physical.

The bed was stuck to the wall, so the only leak seemed perhaps over the horror figure I saw now enough clear and close enough to recognize its white peeling make-up. The big red lips and Pierrot's ancient costume made a terrible vision of someone who was not afraid of anything, unfortunately there was not even a grain of romantic comedy as the name suggested. There were different false emotions in the clown face.

I might as well jump out of the window if I got to it, like that I just waved back to the wall, but my hand in my glove was catching my ankle and snapping me back.

"But, well, he does not go to his friend and Pennywise wants to be your friend," he said, his forefinger hiding behind a dissolute smile.

The fingers had a steel grip until I was afraid that my ankle was crushing.

"What do you want from me? Do you want to kill me ?! "I cried out after him, but Pennywis's eyes were playing rainbow colors as if I had guessed my fate, watching me as a prey for my prey.

For the first time in my life when someone was looking at me in such a perverse way, and it was totally wrong, maybe another man might have attracted me to this? Shit, that specter belonged to the curiosity museum or the front page: a dangerous madman is looking.

Anyway, patience came to me.

"Sssss, ssss baby, you do not like playing? There's so many places on you that I want to explore, "the clown's voice was as unobtrusive as the look, at one point he was playful and gentle, and the other sharp and harsh.

I blinked once, and he jumped up like a rabbit, was that possible at all? His weight buried me in the mattress, sitting on my hips and tilting my head to the right and right to the left as if deciding what to do with me now and that it would be no good.

"Such a cute doll, we first undress her and then we dress some pretty dresses," until now his gaze focused on my exposed breasts rising in desperate pursuit of peace.

The claws circled my right breast with my toes, and then they scrambled at my side.

I did not laugh.

"But is not anybody cheeky here?" The murderous whisper again.

As if Pennywise had tried me, he put a cold nose on my stomach and drove him through his skin through the breast between his breasts and his throat.

I cried out and he did it well, I felt as if he was shaking with the eagerness to leave that desperate sound again.

His breath stayed close to my throat, stroking one of his claws, rubbing him like he was kissing him.

"You'll play with me, you'll cry, I'll see your every tear, and you'll shake when I give it to you always," he breathed a long breath and let his skin go again, "you always have to worry about me."

And I had it, unreal, but now I knew at least what she wanted.

"Fear is natural, let it flow ..." He whispered deeply in my ear, and it sent me a frost on my back to places I did not really feel right now.

The cold sweat swarmed all over my body.

Pennywise ran his fingers over his body and drew the horror that was taking place in me. His pointed tongue examined his neck, his cheeks, his lips ... his lips trembling. His teeth swirled.

A sharp stab when the claws penetrated from my side into my body divided my lips slightly apart, and his tongue ran without permission between them to taste my fear directly from the living source. I shook my head, but it was a bad move, the specter caught me immediately behind my chin. He was shooting it back to himself.

"I have not played with anyone for a long time, we have a lot to do ... All those years ... "

The hand rolled back to her side, her claws moving slightly into the skin, but not the blood as before. I rewarded him with a screaming scream. Damn what the sadist wants?

"So you want to play?" He asked Pennywise in a low voice, but I did not think it was a question I could answer. It was clear to me that I had to respond somehow even though I would rather spit in his face.

"Hey, my skin is not a model," I cried, but as if he did not hear me, he just made an almost compassionate expression.

"I do not want to hurt the bird, but if he does not listen, he has to cut his wings so that he does not fly and you do not fly the pigeon, you will not leave Pennywise, never, never, never."

Where did he come again? When did I tell him or promise something like that? I was already breathing in the not-so-nice words as my claws were pushing more and more into my skin, where they began to leave more noticeable traces.

"Enough, stop!" I pained myself, for the toes of the black needles were too deep for me to feel it was this time in the blood. I bent back against him, but the other's hand clowned under my throat and squeezed slightly.

I did not, but felt his superiority over my life, and that was exactly what he wanted.

What was happening here went beyond all the limits of understanding, and yet it was tempting to discover the secrets hidden within it, but I was too frightened to see it.

In my inadvertent attempt, I bent my head to make the clown's fingers more open, but rather tighten even more like a rope to the hangman.

"Please do not hurt me! What the hell did you do to me? "I mooted my eyes and resisted the tears of helplessness but they would not see you fucking from me!

Unfortunately he looked at me as if he wanted to see them. This lame game lasted too long.

"I'll do everything you want if you do not hurt me," I tried to bargain, but the last thing I was thinking was giving up this sadistic monster.

But how to fight your own fear? I had to get some time and if I was on his side maybe I survived but was the collaboration really what he wanted?

Pennywis's saliva began to run on my breasts as I grew more and more drowned in despair, cold, disgusting, dragging down to siphon without a trace into the mattress beneath me.

He really dreams!

"You will be my sweet little little girl, years ago I chose you, but you fled to return to me again," he repeated as obsessed, in Pennywise eyes now something dangerous, maniacal as he frowned at nothing.

The smile stretched into dark contours, and his cat's iris had an iced touch as if he were remembering the years of solitude spent in the black hole.

He was horrified when he laughed but I had the worst fear when he was silent.

"M ... have we already met?" Clown's grin talked for everything.

As? When? I could not remember anything from Derry, except for the children's birthday and school trip, a couple of mother's smiles, the smell of cakes and popcorn ... the one I felt in the cupboard. I had a terrible suspicion when he was right and we really knew each other? Uncertainty in me rooted as surely as I had for years trying to convince myself for some reason that there was nothing I could look for here ...

At that moment, I dared to do a major act, stretched my hands forward, and shoved into Pennywise with the intention of knocking him out of bed and running away even if I had to run naked at police station ...

If I had anything to do with the clown, let me end up in hell!

In spite of clowning intimidating height and weight, it slightly upset him.

He probably did not expect it. My chances!

I managed to get out of the grip of the monster and jump off the bed. I ran toward the door I quickly opened and disappeared away from the room as though it were burning.

Every bloody cut hurt me as he marked my skin.

"We play! Play, play, play! I'll catch you my sweet pie, "he applauded behind me, and his resounding, terrifying voice filled with enthusiasm and joy chased me across the house and pursued at every step.

What I've done!

In that confusion, tension, fear, and darkness, I was wrong and I did not manage the last three steps down. Hardly my body fell on dirty ground.

The quick chatter behind my back quickly came to a laugh.

This really could spoil the day.

At one moment, he heard a circus melody on top of Neibolt's house at the second moment he was just behind me ...

How the hell ?!

"We did not see Minnie for a long time, maybe you were not sad," he smiled sweetly like a devil himself, rather than took me step ...

 **So folks after many fanfiction on the subject of TO from the amazing Stephan King Horror, I worship I made this frantic, twisted story that will include several chapters. It will be shorter, but as I still know something, I'll write something extra, but it will not be long but nutritious and there is still something going on. We will uncover the intricate past of our courageous protagonist, Minifred, who returns to Derry to find something she has long since left behind and did not want to find it.**

 **What do they have with Pennywise in common, are they really so different, or do they have so many common things to worry about?**

 **The story is horror, romance, eroticism, there will be friendship, hatred and a great mix of emotions.**

 **I tried to keep Pennywise's murderous maniacal character as a masterpiece of the 2017 movie, unfortunately I did not read a book, which I'm sure to forgive once.**

 **Otherwise, the story will take place in a time when Pennywise kills little George. We will still see if some of the facts will merge or diverge altogether in a different direction. I took a lot of inspiration, so sit down and wait for the next part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Lawyer**

The merry steps that aimed at me assured me that it was not just a ghost but a reality.

Pennywise, with a smile stuck on his face, bent down, and I could not rise or rise.

He grabbed my two legs and ran down the floor like a rag. She waved and thundered with me.

"Yes, yes ... it will be fun. You will also have fun! You will see M, "he enthused with enthusiasm as he reached me on a couch full of cobwebs that I immediately tangled in my hair. I rolled over my back and lifted my legs in an effort to kick the clown, but without result. The bastard dangled his chest with his feet, and his body was heavy against them as a weight, so it was more of a question of the power of who among us would stop talking.

"Mouse the mouse come closer to me," with the last word and the devilish glint in my eyes that drew my attention with one of my claws sliding along my side to the right half of my butt and pulling it under my panties.

I stiffened and gave a small sigh.

There was a sharp tip in my skin, and the panty hip was shaking, before I grinned, doing the same thing on the other side, pulling my tresses.

He scared me as his head slightly upward, closing his eyes and sniffing in the air.

I was reddened to my ears because I was completely naked.

Everyone in shudder shuddered, the clown sucked my scent of fear as the predator was blowing his defenseless victim like a male in a snake.

I began to be incredibly nervous.

With a horror, I watched Pennywis's fingers hide in white gloves sliding between my thighs and then split them as if they wanted to tear them out of the joints, just pushed them away and nothing prevented him from being in the least appropriate lover position between them she settled down comfortably to feel everything that was still hidden in her costume. Needless to say that I felt every detail and it was not a small thing.

It was strangely contradictory, my naked hot body against old, cool clothing, which remembered better times, now reminded me of the posthumous shroud that tried to cover me.

I lifted my hands to strike him in his face, but his sharp reflection was higher than mine, yet it was not human, and both hands caught me in the air.

"Naughty little girl, she does not adhere to the rules," he showed me a shark smile full of needles of sharp teeth, talking to me as though I was a child I was not long ago.

He was so tall that he stood over me, and he could totally cover me up and put it in the old mattresses of that nasty couch.

"The rules and what? Does it make any sense at all? "I sighed.

"My rules, fifteen years is a long time to rest but now," he looked at me long and I swallowed dry, "we will not sleep anymore."

"I do not understand," but I remembered the strange time of the murder in Derry. It started when I was little, that was why I wanted to forget it. My friends almost all, according to my mother, moved, but was it true? I never searched for it.

Pennywis's amber eyes gleamed directly over me like two bottomless holes full of truth, on which I concentrated less on the hands that moved over my head and pressed against the couch. The cracks gleaming from the ripped gloves had pained painfully into my skin as a punishment for rebellion.

"Now my doll will not run away or her legs will be ruined, we want to tear her every cute limb one by one?" The sadistic smile deepened, and I knew she meant it seriously, damn it in. Something inside behind the cracked white make-up paint -up, which resembled the plaster of this house, was looking forward to my fear as if to squeeze it out of me, but there was no lemon, try to get a ride and get the headache of the asshole!

Suddenly he had both hands loose and even showed them and fingered his fingers in front of my face, it was like a signal to attack them again but ... could not move them like they were stuck to the couch upholstery.

I bent my head backward, and though I saw it all in horror, I find that my wrist holds me firmly on the children's hands that grow as if they were from the sofa, deadly purple and icy in the post-mortem convulsions when red crescents are made of their nails. A horrible scream came from my throat, which the clown just amused. It was not funny to me at all.

"What is it?!"

I tried to fight my legs and somehow to push off my opponent again. Giving them to the body and to him, but he always touched me more and pressed against me when I gasped.

"The doll is always so disobedient. Maybe ... taste it! "He sniffled and licked his lips with his tongue.

"Enough! Do not dare touch me those mournful monsters! "I screamed and tried to turn away on my side but in that I felt the clown's hand cling to the center of my trembling revealed chest The white gloves seemed to increase the heartbeat of my heart directly beneath her. I'm stuck in my claws now, pulling him out, and then biting into it.

My lips trembled, I dared to look up.

The clown face was one of the creepy smiles you wanted to run away with, a smile telling you that there was no choice but to offer you, a smile that sent frost to your back and other places more than ever.

That could not be understood, probably because of the writhing of his crotch.

Without breath, I watched the fleshy red lips slightly stretch and divide to reveal two longer teeth in the middle. Under other circumstances it would be cute but this was not a birthday party of any brat.

"Pennywise likes your fear of a baby, she is so alive, intoxicating and chirping like a bird before ..." he tapped his claws on my skin suddenly, and I held my breath, and I closed my eyes firmly, now it had to come!

Every second I feel the pain that parodies me.

The silent throat giggling in me almost burnt a hole, and then something touched my lower lip. It was after him before she pushed him and I jumped. It hurt. I whispered as he cut me down.

"You've grown, you're not that tiny, but your fear is bigger, sweeter than childish ..." Pennywise whispered, then leaned over me even more like a ghost from the wardrobe.

The big red pompons sewn in front of my costume clung to my skin and I took my courage and opened my eyes slightly. It was only a centimeter from me. The amber-eyed eyes burned me with the unforgiving pleasure of causing me the greatest horror in me by torturing me what I'm afraid of most.

"You returned to Derry, my little toy returned to me to Pennywise to do what she promised," he whispered, and I swallowed, "What did I promise?" Damn it did not play a lot of things, and I was stunned by the infinitely misunderstanding, but I doubted it he answered, the clown had such a terrible habit of entangling things into surreal nodes until I wanted to cut him off, but what discouraged me from that was the hard thing on my lap that was getting stronger.

I dwelt more in the crap of the couch and prayed for the nightmare to end.

"What do you want?" I frowned, but I still could not logically think. The clown had an unbelievable impact on my collapsing psyche, especially when I did not know what or what it was and the smell of peanuts and candies ...

Why the hell smelled like the sweetest lollipop I ever tasted? It was like a pool filled with fruit jelly, like a popcorn bowl beside the shooting range, and I tried to taste it, whether it was true or just a lie.

"Csss, csss do you like the little puzzles?" I did not expect to answer but he looked at me close and went on, "it's small, it was playing with the ball, loving balloons, laughing and not afraid Time passed, years passed and hours TIK-TAK, TIK-TAK, grew up and knew the horror, it sang, sang it, and now Pennywis's hunger hunger more than ever before. "

The last word was only slightly rubbing my lips.

The torrent of heat inside me was so sudden that it feared me more than his presence.

With another touch, her breasts cling to his costume, "is it me?"

I did not even want to say, but I knew he was waiting for it.

The clown was strangely silent but his golden gaze did not leave my eyes as if trying to hypnotize me. Hell with him.

"Why did you come to Derry's mouse?" The creeping whisper took my breath, changing from a playful tone to a murderous one like a bumping into the wall.

My eyes finally broke away from his gold balls and looked at the red lips that smiled miserably at me. Was that the color right? It looked like she was painted but the shine ...

"I have inherited this house ..." I breathed.

Again, the playful giggle. I was confused by his behavior and unpredictable temperament, but I was convinced that this creature knew me as he claimed. He knew many things about me, and then the terrible childhood nickname I hated, just like my name resembling pink tassels and white porcelain with the smell of tea.

"And you know who the house belongs to?"

"Me?" I tried to resist.

"Your nobility is refreshing Minnie," the gold approached, and the clown's hot dragon tongue danced at my lower lip to taste a drop of blood that had previously left his claw.

Pennywise whimpered in delight and turned his eyes to the ceiling as he enjoyed the wild, spicy taste of full-fledged fear, and the frantic spark in his eye suggested that he was struggling with himself to keep me from spraying.

I was appalled by the new reality that dared to embarrass me before finally pulling away and looking at me in detail, first glanced at my exposed breasts and then on the red face. It must have seemed adorable because he leaned his head to the side with that cute, playful way, then applauded unexpectedly.

Every clapping was accompanied by a heavy stroke of my heart.

"Well, now it's yours, but rather ask who the little Minifred was before." As a bonus, claws wiped at my ribs, counting one after the other as they came under the curve of her right breast and swung over him, a slight pain caused by the claw and straight the scar that ran from the collarbone and stopped just before the nipple was not pleasant, but his frugal expression spoke to the contrary.

Pennywise watched every small droplet of blood as a ruby jeweler.

"Do not say so!" I cried out and did not care if she hurt me I hated my stupid name I did everything to hear it, everyone who knew me only told me and I wore leather jackets so there was no doubt I was not some pink barbie who can just paint my nails, that burned me up in the ore.

Clown made a sad expression with his lips in a small O.

"Do not you, Baby, stop worrying? Should we give her reason? "

He bent down, Pennywise enjoying the moment of tension when he made his puppet, his fear was as ductile as a wax, and it was enough to brush it slightly and to build upon the basics of the negative feelings that fed him and gave him the necessary strength.

But fear was suddenly vaporized like a fog over the morning, and an uncontrollable rage was replaced.

"How dare you drive my life ?!" I whispered and inhaled, in a second I gained the courage that I managed to get my hand out of the clutches of the rotting child's limb behind my head, and soon caught the clown's costume behind one of the pompons and firmly she gripped.

"No one will tell me what to do," my whisper could kill.

In the next second, I broke his lips about my anger and frustration, which I felt now and the heat. All today's feelings of hopelessness, anger and fear exploded like a fireworks whose sparks could burn everything in the fire. I felt as if everything inside me was burning and it was a good feeling of complacency.

Foolish but burning and crazy, I had to prove to him that I was not afraid of him and that he needed a stronger weapon than poisonous words to keep me like a frightened animal in the cage to make me admit defeat. I will not be crooked in the corner, I will not be begging, and never, I will never let myself enslaved by a man or that's what the hell he is.

This was my house, my castle, and he was an unwelcome guest.

What I did not see in my momentary madness was mirrored in Pennywise eyes, reflecting the gleam of my amber rainbow that at that moment had the same color as his ...

 **MORNING**

"Ahhh ..." I woke up with a rumbling mourning like a bear in a hangover. My hand reached out and instinctively pressed against her as if to stop her in the vain attempt, but instead of a warm hand, something flicked on my skin. .

I pulled my arm and opened my eyes wide. In her hand, the red tassel balls lay as big as a tennis ball. A woolly wool thing, a dream I had suddenly remembered with the speed of lightning with the force of a thrown grenade that made a hole in my head.

I furiously dropped the abomination somewhere away, but if I only dreamed how did I have that in my hand? Only if it was not a dream, I would have thought ...

What happened ... everything was weird but it would explain why my knee and various parts of my body ached when I moved, a strange feeling like I'd licked a lollipop all night, and I was naked naked! NAKED!

Well, I jumped out of the couch and looked around quickly like a sober alcoholic looking for a bottle of strong drink to push back the reality back to the second one. Unfortunately, all glass in sight was broken, showcases, dishes, vases, porcelain figurines, and glass of old television in the corner of the living room.

The only thing I could use to cover my nakedness was the old curtain that I had used in the bar and started to cough through the dust screen, as soon as I reached up to the room.

There was nothing now, the light flowed through the dirty windows, but it would look like a radiant day in Derry that I could only dream of. The only thing that caught my eyes enough was the closet now closed. Something told me to open it and convince myself that nobody was in it.

I do not even shit, I will not approach her by mistake.

I grabbed all the necessities from the trunk under the bed and went to the next room.

The word for that room would suit just any bathroom.

Broken tiles with sunflowers were rolling across the earth like a scattered mosaic along with dusty chips. The furniture was corroded and destroyed like a large metal bathtub filled with something brown, chocolate, it was definitely not a wastewater, but fortunately, no one with the toilet was wrong, it was rather old standing water. I grinned over the room and reached for a towel meter from me, the only one still holding on to the nail. I threw him to the ground and barefoot his foot, making a mess up to the mirror. I put my humble things on the cabinet and tried the faucet at the sink. Not a drop, cool. So I used a bottle of bottled water and my towel to wash my body.

I cried my face every time I crossed through sensitive cuts that kept telling me that what happened in the evening was not a nightmare.

I stretched out my panties and turned on my bra. My eyes were vibrating down to the legs where something shone.

I bent to take a bigger piece of ruined mirror into my hand and look at him with fear.

I was relieved by the relief, because I did not look at my face with a red nose, I was not a schizophrenic hurray! But in my gray eyes there was fatigue and concern. I waved my forefinger, looked a little swollen and redder with the touch of that pretty raspberry I always wanted ... but this was not the genetics of friction.

The reflection was copied by his eyebrows, which pulled back toward him and created a small wrinkle.

"Damn what I am ..." I kissed the thing!

There was a long groan in the bathroom, and I washed my mouth with water.

How could I do that? Did I go mad? I did not like people at the meeting and no longer a madman! What happened to me? I was confused and could not find an answer to my question. What happened next?

The only thing I could remember was the touch of those red painted lips on mine, a look at his inhuman yellow eyes that could scare me and provoke me at the same time and then ... slowly kissing my eyes until the clown melted before me and I, hell I did not want to faint especially in such a situation.

What happened? How is it that I'm still alive, did not she say he wants to eat me? I quickly looked, but I did not have a fingerprint anywhere, and nothing was missing.

A great exhalation of relief blurred a piece of mirror in my hands, and just as I looked at him again, I saw a motion of something white behind me.

I gasped and turned quickly.

But it was only a curtain at the window that was rolling and moving propelled in a small window.

Within five minutes I threw my clothes, grabbed my wallet and my folding knife, which gave me more courage than I could imagine, and walked to the closet where Pennywise yanked it yesterday.

So the damn thing was that?

I grabbed my keys and threw my aching body into the car. In the rear mirror, I noticed a couple of people out there who roamed their children to the school in front of the house, looking at my car as if she were cursed. Yeah, everybody was lucky to have in the middle of the street a charming scary house like this one ... and they were particularly excited about the new owner.

 **IN THE ROOM**

As the door slammed down, the wardrobe writhing at the ears snapped open, revealing a tall figure in clown clothing. Slim fingers in the gloves held a red balloon, like a sucker of a bouquet of roses. Her fingers let the thing float in the closet as a small surprise.

With his inherent smile, Pennywise jumped into the room and walked delightedly to the bed and looked around.

His nostrils filled the fresh scent of his new prey. His little Minifred.

The colorful lacing boots were enthusiastic about the room before they stopped at the bed, and then there was a springing of springs as the large body sank into the mattress.

Pennywise grabbed the pillow and pressed it close to her, and her scent was distinctive but faint.

She did not mind, there would be so many occasions when she would enjoy her pungent smell like the one she felt yesterday when she was lying beneath it. He did not know such a thing, people smelled like their smell mingled with the nasty odor of chemistry from the clothes, the smell of artificial leather shoes, or the perfume that overcame that unique trace, but yesterday attracted him something else he did not feel anymore.

The scent thrust him into her nose, awakening in him what surprised him, and he had already seen and knew so many things, but this new thing was delicious on his tongue.

He inhaled pheromones from the pillows that formed her unique essence, had the desire to bite her sharp teeth into that fragile flesh and taste the blood. That metallic flavor so sweetly spilled in her mouth and softened his eternal hunger. Enjoy every bite ... but not her.

Not his little Minifred, until he examines her and finds out what's the smell and then maybe ...

Pennywise was not a person who thought he would be quick to make a mistake. It was easy for people to understand, although he lived very close to them, he was not like them, he did not have human emotions, and the thinking was fundamentally different, there was something animally instinctive, deeply rooted in it. He did not like people especially grown-up, tasted like clay and sand between their teeth, acidified juice juice, but children ... sweet, bursting with such fear filled his stomach to the edge. Cute souls with so much fun.

The amber-eyed eyes grinned over the taste of their last sacrifice. The little boy he met yesterday afternoon.

So confident with a yellow raincoat, it could not be more than five years when the paper boat slipped into the canal. It was not difficult to deceive him, and then to tear one limb after another was a delight, the meat tasted like maple syrup on the pancakes. Fragile, he would rather have something for later, but he was hungry, but he did not even know that the girl would be even bigger.

Pennywise still did not resist such a way as she did. He wanted to play her dark games with her, her scent changed, she was more prominent in her presence, spiced with courage, and then hersed like a honey she could not get enough of. He just tasted it and wanted more.

For someone like him, hunger was a part of the element, he had to eat otherwise, he would die, a simple principle, the food gave him energy that he could use or save for later.

The more he ate, the less he had to sleep

But now there was a chance, a unique opportunity he could not waste without eating it stupidly.

His nose wiped from side to side on the girl's pillow. He smelled so strangely, so differently, that essence attracted him, no human woman ever had such an effect on him, but the Minifred was not ordinary was different, he felt it that way.

"Another, different, different! My! "Pennywise shouted gladly and rolled over the bed.

Inside of her she was asleep, and she could not deny it, and the clown lured it, something that matured itself and carried fruit. He will not be alone. Long years in the dark are going to be past, he promised to share with her the secrets when it is time.

She was not supposed to go back to Derry now with his fate.

"Pennywise will not be alone, no more alone," his laughter banged the whole house, picking up more and more hysterical undertones, as he crushed a faded cushion in his arms, as if it were her fragile body that he was printing and not going to let go of.

 **WITH A LAWYER**

My first stop was with a lawyer who was administering Derry, a solid man around fifty with a tailor-made suit and a face of marked concern, but his gentle smile when he took me to his office testified of a good nature.

"Here are all the papers that have been delivered to me, Mr. Jacobs." I removed my envelope from the bag and moved it across the desk to the man in the chair. The room was decorated with a 1950s carved furniture, a pleasant, tidy and clean, where I just lived.

A lawyer whose name and signature was on all the sheets of the aunt's will, he drew the papers and looked at all attentively. It took about ten minutes to read each letter in detail, and then looked at me with a serious glance over her glasses.

"Where did you get it?" He asked suddenly, and I did not understand what he meant.

I moved on the leather chair and moved my eyes to the documents on the table before I said, "I got them in the Cornwall box, where I was in the sublease, you do not want to tell me it's fake, and somebody's made fun of me . "

Mr. Jacobs was somewhat tense, I recognized it by the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that formed a strict line.

"Yes or no," he said thoughtfully, and finally took off the terrible glasses I felt under the magnifying glass.

"I do not understand sir."

"Do not be afraid of the lady," he said, trying to reassure me with his raised hand, "I actually wrote these documents, my secretary sent the envelope, the postage stamp is also from there," he tapped her with his finger.

"But?"

"But I'm sorry there is no will to contain the legacy of Neibolt's house on that street," his finger underlined several sentences where it was written.

"So maybe it was a coincidence when you did not write it or what?" I lifted my brows ironically.

"I have no explanation for that, Miss Jacobs looked puzzled," There are many unexplained mysteries around this property, no one with this old house wants to have anything in common, people here believe it's even cursed, and ... "

The knocking on the door interrupted something I wanted to hear.

A middle-aged woman walked in and came to her employer, "Frede has now come," she said lovingly, handing him the paper.

The lawyer nodded and looked at the document with his eyes wide.

"Looks like there were other circumstances, Miss ..."

"Call me Minifred, Connor," I growled and watched the man's reaction, something was wrong, and I had the irresistible desire to pull the paper out of his hand to see what was written there, and now he began to feel his pupils fly over the paper .

"Connor ..." He repeated.

"Yes?" I was dancing impatiently with my fingers on the desk as a dissatisfied customer.

"According to this new fact that came to my hands, it looks like you really inherited Neibolt's house."

"Well, glory! Can we get to the core of Mr Jacobsy's business so I can sell this house and get out of Derry as soon as possible? "

"Sell?" He wondered and paid all my attention.

"Perhaps you do not think I'm going to live there, it's like a house of horror inside, do you know there's even a coffin there?"

"I do not think it's going to want someone to buy because of her reputation Miss, at least nobody around. Here, sign it, please, "I said," I made a couple of whips. "Mr. Jacobs escorted me to the door and opened it as if he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible.

"A record of your legal settlement, property settlement, and cadastre statement will be brought to you by my colleague, who is here, here."

"Perry? Can you for a second? This is Miss Minifred Connor, I came here for heritage. "

The young man sitting behind the table gave me an impression just by just looking at when our eyes met.

His movements, as he stood up and walked toward us, were light, as if he was walking the panther, straight and as elegant as he could easily slip on his toes. He had to come, because he wore a black jacket that matched the blue big eyes that reflected the light from the window and made big holes in my heart.

The slightly elevated cheekbones, along with the elongated face, suggested that he was lean but not damaging, his straight shoulders perfectly filling his suit as if he were already born.

The nose slightly up and the big pink lips as the slices of the roses were kissing for kissing. Underlying this, dark brown hair was pulled back in the old way with a drop of pomade. Was it a pleasant smile at my feet, or was it his smile?

He looked attractive but a little cute, but it was enough to blink and slightly open his mouth to make his expression turn quickly into an interesting or serious one before which you had to be careful.

"Perry Winter Madam, a lawyer at Jacobs and a son," he took my hand without hesitation and shook her gently with his thumb, running beneath my palm from the bottom, and I almost ran out of bloom, there was nothing provocative, maybe he saw the nervousness he wanted to distract this little trick, but it was just the opposite.

"Son?" I looked and looked at the older men beside me, but the charming young man answered me, who immediately gained my attention.

"I am not Mr Jacobs's son, unfortunately, I just filled the place after the accident of his son, who cost him his life. A regrettable affair. "

"If you apologize for me, I have a lot of work to do," the owner of the company said with a painful expression on his face, trying to hide everything, I realized that it was still a fresh topic, but on the contrary, I did not mind staying for another moment in Mr Wintra's company.

"I'm sorry for Fred, too, and the other horrors that have been happening in Derry lately."

"Really? And what? "I wondered.

The man smiled to my surprise when my heart began to pound in my chest, "the murder of children, ma'am."

God, but he had the stomach to say such a message in such a lightened tone as to offer me coffee with a plate of biscuits. All right, I figured he'd heard about it and saw enough. The lawyers also dealt with the murders and similar things they shared with the police, so it had to be used to it, but something that happened right in your city derailed everyone, even me who was only a day here.

"Fredy said you were dealing with the estate," he leaned slightly to his side, as if encouraging me to make a call, and he did not have to worry too much, the smile would tell everyone.

"My aunt has referred to Neibolt's house."

Whether I waited for any frightening reaction from a dazzling look, coughing or breathlessness or silence like that of Mr Jacobs, Mr. Winter began to laugh at my astonishment.

The ringing sound was a grazing ears, sharp and pleasant.

"You could not have chosen a better house, Miss Connor, the building is the oldest in Derry, burned several times, and built again, and I will not lie to another side of the past that you should not even know."

I was embarrassed by his description and it drew even more to him, "what do you know about the house?" I asked suspiciously.

"My hobby is history, I know of everything that's happening in Derry, as a lawyer I have to be informed with the environment I live in, if you're interested in chatting with someone, especially with such a nice woman as you. We can arrange for you to get your papers, which will be in two days. If you can wait, "he added.

Wait for you? Quietly to the end of the world, I breathed in my mind.

His suggestion ran out of my breath, that's exactly what I was thinking about how smoothly he asked me for the meeting I just rolled my eyes. Good talk, no more. What could I do with this gentleman? Having a good-looking man's coffee was not to be thrown, I let myself be fascinated by this vision, and for the first time in the day, a pleasant smile danced on my lips.

"Okay, I agree and please tell me ... Minifred," I stopped a little, but for once it will not matter much to me, especially when it does not call me Minnie.

The man's blue eyes were looking at my face in such a knowingly satisfied way that my knees were bruised, I had to go away, otherwise I would have asked for a date that I could not really afford now. I did not have anything to worry about, a barrage of horror, and the last thing I wanted to do was to give a crush on my feelings.

I had to think about it yet, but it did not hurt Derry here to know anyone.

"Well, Minifred, I will look forward," he blinked slowly at me, and I felt my face burn like a kind of schoolgirl who would give someone a kiss on his cheek.

So I cleared my throat and broke the embarrassing moment, "I should go, I have a lot of work to do, and I have not even ate, I'm hungry like a wolf," I swung my hand quickly and walked it through the arch towards the main door.

I did not doubt she was smiling as much as I did, but I did not look back to see if it was true, because I had red faces, and I'd rather slip out of the door.

Blue eyes watched me all the time with interest and a special spark that narrowed dangerously but smiled, a smile deepening into something that resembled a dangerous grin.

"Hunger..."

 **We have another chapter behind.**

 **Minifred is a smart girl who is not afraid even if it is a bit impulsive. Who, in such a situation, would have liked to kiss a burned-out rapist? It has to be an experience when he does not remember anything, the question is why did not he hurt or eat her? Was Pennywise so shocked by such a human manifestation that he had decided to continue studying? The explanation is simple, Pennywise did not jerk her back just to cut her down like a goose, it would not be fun :-)**

 **What are his intentions?**

 **Should Minnie be afraid? And what about her eyes, how did they have the same color of gold as his?**

 **Who is Perry Wintr? Our heroine likes the young lawyer especially when he is so active and smooth but the visage can easily deceive. Let's see if she invites her on a date or something unpredictable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Surprise in the tent**

"Perry Winter, Perry Winter, Perry Winter," I repeated in my car as a poem, the name was strange, everything in Derry was boring sometimes gloomy and strange but that name ...

Maybe it was not a person but a person. The man left me with an indelible impression in me, an emotion like a fingerprint in the mud, he was just nice to a nice man, you always enjoy looking at it, it's nothing strange, but his cool eyes kept me in place like I had a soaked frown on the floor when I she remembered it, it raced my back on my back. Wow it has not happened to me for a long time.

On the contrary, he had to be a great success for women, and the man in his position was certainly married as he stood in this dilapidated hole in Maine.

What? Why are you thinking about this? He's outside your Minifred circuit, do not think of him. You're not on linen shirts and silk ties. Do not start with the legendary lawyers and their nice words, it's always the way down under the bridge.

I stopped at the newsstand and bought one copy before I parked a bit and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

There was a lot of people here, but the waitress got closer to my table five minutes later. I greeted her for the performance with a grudging glance, dying of hunger, could be glad I did not. Pretty coffee and eggs with sausage was right for my aching stomach. I had a horrible hunger after yesterday night, it had to be a fear. Perhaps I would eat the whole herd of horses and two cows on top.

I was impatiently hypnotized by every plate that carried the goose away from me, and when I finally got it, I swallowed everything in two minutes, but I did not feel it fed. So, a large piece of apple cake came in, but he did not fill that bottomless hole in the middle of my body.

Strangely, I could not dispel to give my royal meal two ways. So I decided to look at the newspapers and enjoy the coffee.

The individual leaves flashed under my fingers and the murder was on the first page. At other times, Derry, so quiet, changed to a terrible place with fear. The crime scene.

The word reminded me of the clown, as he was just named, he said it so many times, and yet in my memory it was hard to find the word.

Anyway, he had to have something to do with it, the bones in my body that changed to jellyfish even though the only idea about the creature told me it was conscious. Did the mad people run like no one saw and no longer sat behind bars? It was not someone you would not know on the street.

The sad article was about a boy named George Denbrough, whose yellow bloodstained raincoat was found on the road near one of the canals where the road was rebuilt at that time.

I swallowed, disgusted, but read on.

The local police said that the body was not found, and therefore there is no reason to regard the young George as dead, for the time being underlined in the article: missing.

Missing...

I sipped my coffee but felt bitter.

The other and other pages of the newspaper were nothing but the tragedy that Derry had suffered in the last month with 21 victims. I felt the city, and I would not like my child to disappear, poor parents. The police should hurry up with the case, and me too.

I used a terrible coffee that was definitely not worth the dollar and went to the nearest mixed store, where I bought the detergents, brooms and buckets plus two packets of clean water and some food that would not spoil without a refrigerator.

It was time to make a house out of that house, at least a little bit, but first I turned to a matrix where I had to strangle a female employee to tell me if there were any relatives in Derry.

I got a single address.

I wandered for a while before I left my car at the sidewalk and came to the door of the house at the end of the street.

I stumbled loudly and prepared a smile and a sentence: Uncle my hug me your niece.

The door slammed open for just a few centimeters, and a large, crooked nose appeared in the cavity.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Minifred Connor and I want to talk about my family, you're my only relative here in Derry, my father's brother ..."

I did not even know, and the door slammed as if it had been written: You are not welcome.

"Hey! I have not yet spoken! Look at the fucking door! "

Nothing happened. Did anyone really want to talk to me about what I did to him?

"Look at them or open them!"

I kicked in the door until the hinges were shrieked, and she did it for sure twice.

The cavity reopened, "Get out of bed, I'm not interested in talking to you, your family is stolen from me," said the guy, and I knew he would not write me on the list of my favorite people.

"What the brat? I'm 25 idiot! Look to open or I'll kick your ass! "

The door slammed for the last time, and they did not open anymore, as I was banging as she wanted. Seriously, some cripples had no education.

What I did not see was amused watching a couple of amber eyes from the canal when I was inviting my good uncle to come in.

"Do you want fun? Here I am! "I took the brick lying beside the wall of his house and put it just outside the door, gleefully looking forward to licking them out on the sidewalk, a warm welcome.

Finally, I let go of the long breath that marked the end of my patience and went into the car.

"Bullshit."

I adjusted the rear mirror when someone tapped me on the window. I was terribly afraid!

A little girl with a red balloon stood at the car, blinking at me with big green eyes, and suddenly she was giving me a cord from my balloon.

"Do you want the angel why you give it to me?" I marveled.

"The clown told me to give it to you, it was very good to give me a caramel candy!"

I did not see the speed I was getting out of the car.

"Where is! Where is the clown! "I turned to her and she only bowed.

"There, there!" She pointed out between the houses. I do not know what frightened me more, whether he sent me the present, or maybe he was here to find a new victim.

My legs were running in that direction until I ran to another street where it was a bit lively. I stood before the inscription and besides the attractions and the straw truffles with corn there were a lot of people who came to entertain at this difficult time.

Cheerful music and distant shots from the shooting range with the smell of sweetness flowed to me. I remembered remarkably that my eyes in the newspaper had a headline that mentioned it, but I did not even notice it.

My eyes were looking in the crowd to find a clown surrounded by children and holding at least twenty colored balloons in her hand.

Was not that clown but how could he know where I am and where to send the little girl?

I calmed down again and turned to leave when I hit someone.

The two arms around me gently wrapped around me so that I did not fall.

"Beware," I heard a voice in my ear, and when I looked up I met a clear sky.

"Mr. Wintr?" I breathed out and blushed, slowly pulling my arms out of me, stepping back and touching the creamy hat on my head.

"But to your services, I'd rather you call me Perry if we're going to meet so often," he smiled at me, fascinating me with the corners of her mouth that could make the dips on her cheeks.

Does that have to look so good? Beside him, I felt embarrassed in my worn leather jacket in the waist, which was more suited to the Brooklyn underworld than to the secluded small town.

"Very pleased and you have to call me M, just a shortcut and where do you go to Perry? Are you going to the festival? "I pointed to my shoulder behind my shoulder.

"Occasionally I will attend such events to go as an example to others, but I am still working," he pointed to the bag in his hand full of documents, not leaving my eyes as though I was the center of his universe, which pleased me, many people he did not pay attention in the conversation as he did, giving out certainty.

"I understand, probably important."

"It's up to the edge of the city and I have to park two blocks away for the festival if you excuse me I have to go, I'm late, I wish a nice day," he gave me the last of the variations of positive smiles and disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed over his departure, when that sleeper began to blow that if I did not run into one of the tents I would be completely drenched from head to toe.

That bloody unpredictable weather! My damp hair was glued to my face like mummies dressing, fortunately the water on the leather jacket slid slightly to the ground, so I was relatively safe to wear.

I stood beneath a small roof at the entrance, staring at the dark clouds as they sailed across the sky like gray ships crashing into high waves.

This is going to take a while, I put my hands under my breasts and watched the neighborhood as it went down when a creeping whisper whirled around my ear.

"Minnie ..."

All the hairs on my throat stared at me.

I turned and looked inside an empty tent lined with straw strawed. The only white-painted chair stood in the middle as if to ask me to sit for questioning.

I walked cautiously closer, the whisper sounding from here, luring me, stroking my soul, and I went blindly.

As soon as I stood in front of the chair, I noticed that five large mirrors were placed around it, showing my figure from different angles and a single naked bulb shining on it as if in some kind of asylum. Small mirror hall.

"Minnie ...", this time more playful, I turned my head to one of the mirrors and froze completely when the fingers appeared on each side, someone had to stand behind him, and I knew exactly who he was.

The gloves were suddenly ripped off, and black claws were seen as they strode over the glass, leaving scratches behind it, but no sound was heard as if someone had turned it off.

As I stared at the reflection, I saw myself in it, and then as something approached me from behind, it clearly came out of the light of the light bulb as a bad dream, I could not move.

The bulb over my head began to flash and I was shaking. The fear of me flickered like a fountain.

The clown figure approached, straw under his feet, it was clearly heard, except my breath as she accelerated.

Pennywise was closer and closer until the claws scratching the mirror reflected the thousands of shards.

They all poured down on the ground like a silver waterfall, and I could not see what was going to happen to me.

"Does she have a little girl, did you get my gift?" He asked almost gently.

My hot breath wiped at my ear and I almost jumped up. I was afraid that the vocal cords did not listen to me. I hated such situations.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, how deliciously you came to your voice like a fish, we should give it back to you," he tossed his fingers over his arms as if a spider ran before he caught me and turned me into a bicycle like a ritual dance.

The world twisted with me, and then he dragged me to him.

Suddenly I sat on his lap and he was on the one chair that was available.

One of my hands was wrapped around my waist, and the other with one of my claws carefully staggered my hair from his face to see him, and to eat the chaos I emitted.

There was no loving care in it, I could only dream of.

"How to force a sad princess to talk to him?" It seemed he was struggling to think when all the missing wheels were spinning while he was looking at the next mirror as he gleamed in amber eyes and fired a dangerous fire.

"What about a kiss?" He pursed the big red lips like a pomegranate, closed his eyes, and began to approach me.

"No! Enough! "I cried out, dismayed, and with my palms on Pennywis's shoulders, left my relief.

"So the sweet voice is back YES! But what am I supposed to do to sing for me? "He lowered his head slightly, and the shadows beneath his eyes looked totally devilish.

"Let me go," I shivered.

Silent giggling was a good answer, because the clown's hand around my waist was tightening even more than she let go of when I thought she would crush my ribs.

"Do not you know that Pennywise has the whole city on his palm? Wherever you will not hide from me, I will find and taste this sweet icing every time. Always Minifred, you can not hide anywhere. "

"Are you from here? Do you belong to the festival? "I tried to get answers and he shook his head first and then he nodded, very confusing.

"Yes, not a girl."

"What does it mean, does not it? That's not the answer, "those endless games have gone to my nerves.

Pennywise thought for a moment, and started to swing back and forth on my knees as if I were a baby, encouraging the vision of being small and weak against him.

"Pennywise has many answers, but what about them? What does the bird offer? "

"I will not give you anything," I snapped, and the clown made a sad face as if he wanted to cry.

"Then you will not know anything small, take or be."

In an unguarded moment, I wanted to slip out of his lap, but I managed to turn unhappily when my shoes touched the straw floor, like a snake pulled me back, so I sat back now and looked at the open, desirable entrance.

At the back of my neck I felt a hot breath, and the smell of my hair again. This was not the case, I asked myself whether I should play his game and find out the psychopathic principle he was thinking, but I doubted that there was something in his actions to understand.

I tried to lift but my claws buried in my stomach like iron teeth as I leaned on them. I gave it up, hurting itself did not make sense.

I sipped my aching while kissing my neck.

"What ... what did you play the game?" I suggested suddenly, and Pennywise caught the attention.

"I'm listening," he wiped my nose over my shoulder, and I thought I would jump out of my skin.

"Answer for reply ..."

"Hmm five questions a little girl and then I let go of the bird but I warn you if you hit a single mirror burst and if they break all of you then bite you," he offered me this suicide agreement with the ice blade at the end.

The vision of falling out of the tent was tempting, and I nodded.

"Good, good, good! Get started! "Scandalized Pennywise.

"What are you?" My first question.

The tense silence interrupted the insidious giggle that drifted over my nape like choosing a place to bite me in advance.

"I'm not human, I'm a little older, I was far away before all the houses and living creatures that caught my attention," he avoided a straightforward answer that did not satisfy me so much.

"Now I'm the Iaah, remember Pennywise?"

I was sure no, damn that face, one would have to remember even if he could only see him in his life once.

"No," was my answer, and one of the four mirrors exploded.

I whispered.

"Hey, it's true I've never seen you, it's not fair! You cheat! "

"Pennywis does not lie, I know," he warned me, laughing laughingly as if he wanted the opposite.

I decided to make myself harder.

"How did we meet?"

"At a festival like this. I wanted to play with the girl, she had so nice red dots with dots. A color that I like very much, but an accident has happened. The car hit a little girl and she disappeared. "

Now I was a little shining, as if I had an accident when I ran into the road, but I remembered only the hospital and the sound of the siren as the ambulance arrived.

"Do you keep your Minifred promises?" Pennywise asked me.

"Sure," I stood behind my own.

Another mirror shattered into dust.

My heart was pounding what the hell I was doing wrong, I always kept my vows, whether it was my parents, my friend or the ice cream guy I promised to bring a quarter. How dare I deny myself?

"It is not fair!"

"You promised Pennywise to stay with him, but here you want to run away from him."

Clown's hand, wrapped around my waist, rose and claws slid beneath the open jacket, and touched a cleft of bare skin where my heart pounded. He was right, I wanted to get away from that asshole who played with my damned perverse game an attempt of mistake that resembled Russian roulette.

"Why should I stay with you when you're not human?" I yelled.

"Are you sure you are the man? Little, little man? "

"What? What do you mean? "I blurted, I did not like where it was going.

"No, no, not a doll, do not pretend with questions, now it's Pennywise," he breathed in deeply the smell of my fear that fanned me.

"Why did you kiss Pennywise yesterday?"

I opened my lips and suddenly I did not know what to say. I did not know the reason myself, was it anger? Curiosity? Were I crazy? Loss of normal thinking? Yeah, I probably broke my cable.

"I do not know ..." I breathed out and knew what was going to happen.

The third mirror disappeared on the ground. The sound of the glass was like the ashes of my soul.

"Do you like Pennywise? Hm? Do you like a clown or someone else? The handsome man you met? Maybe he should know who the Minifred belongs to before he pulls out his hand. "

"Do not dare to reach him!" I blurted out without thinking about it, just remembering Mr. Wintro's body on the ground with blood and turning my stomach upside down. The last thing I wanted was to kill the thing I was sitting on my lap in my name.

How do you better sign up for a local newspaper that?

"Answer my question a little mouse, why did you kiss Pennywise when no one ever did it?"

"Oh seriously? Who would let that run away? "I snapped. Seriously, who would want to kiss him besides a fool like me?

"Answer, answer, answer!" The clown of my attention demanded, and I froze as I felt something beneath me. Directly below my butt there was something stiff like a sausage.

I have not moved anymore, because it could be worse than yesterday with just a few scratches and bruises.

"A Hihihi girl is ashamed to answer or to be afraid," he scoffed at me, and his other hand swung around my side and pressed against my thigh.

He wandered over the fabric of his trousers before the gloves slid between them, and the inside of my tongue creased the ends of my claws into the skin until the trousers had pierced.

I screamed, it hurt like hell.

"Am I angry enough ?! I did it just to get ... to get rid of the monster who was scared! "

This was not so much a lie, worse was that once I pressed his lips on mine I could not stop. As if there was some wild power, it was so good to taste it. To order a whole bunch of caffeinated cotton wool without which I can not live. Fuck him! And now the clown probably thought it meant something. I did not want them to stick to me.

"Such ugly words, it was strange for Pennywise. Unique. He does not feel human emotions, but he learns. He tries to understand, to look, to imitate, but never in the course of the century has nobody kissed him, "he whispered, and I had gooseburn when his claws stopped bobbing in my thigh and the glove moved toward my lap.

I had something to do but what? Yes, I had two more questions, I needed to distract him, and I wanted to know what he was. If he was not a man, what the hell was he? Any monster who lives in a channel?

"Tell me, you can go for the murders that are in Derry ... eat children?"

Sudden silence was really uncomfortably ominous before he began to whisper. Crying?

"Juicy, tasty, brittle, non-adult, stiff and tasteless. Yum. Small fingers ... "The clown's hand grabbed mine and began to cross my fingers. I was terrible, not only playing with me and using my emotions as a jojo, but knowing I was sitting on my lap, and near the cannibal was so horrible that I was failing.

"Such a bite for the first time to bite and feed on sleep, Pennywise is still hungry but you make him another hunger. Another taste, she does not know how soon she finds out. "

All the other questions were suddenly forgotten, and I did not want to ask any more, with a force that bounced off my hand, which touched my hand intimately, I wanted to wash it, scrub it with soap to the bone but it was not time, I did not know how let me slip and run to the desired exit like a frightened face.

No one stopped me, I just heard the chilling giggle accompanying me to the border of the tent where I ran into the rain, and I did not care if I came home like a rat. Whatever you just are not in a tent with a mad clown, his sausage in trousers and flavors that any psychiatrist would twist on.

 **NEIBOLT HOUSE 29**

My home got wet with the balloon bound around the left mirror on the car where the little girl had to tie it. Did the wind fly over me like a war battalion until I burst into my creepy house in which she was shining?

When will those strangencies be over?

All the little things I had in the bucket I bought before me as a shield and in the hand of a broom representing a spear, and I was going to face all the dangers, even if Satan himself was there with his hellish ride.

Shrouded with her daughters' hair stuck on my face, somebody might be confused with a monster monster that I bet when it was a thief or a drug dealer.

The door from the open door was open, but what, I should lock, if only that horrible look does not deter someone.

Silently like a mouse, I slipped into the hall and heard two sounds.

Someone was in the living room. I laid the bucket on the ground and walked along the tips with my broomstick until I saw two street lights flashing as they whispered.

I smirked grimly, trailing behind them, and one of them caught her ear.

"What the hell are you doing here, this is not a sneak peacock," I said with a thunderous voice.

The one I grabbed started to yell, and the other said he sat down as he turned.

I was hoping they were at least in their trousers and they would not cross again.

"Sorry!"

"We apologize, we did not want to walk here but ..." stammered the other, at least I scared them to death, good work M.

"Peace guys, I'm not a ghost or a homeless but this is my house."

They both relaxed visibly, and they could not be more than twelve.

"Your house?" They both started at the same time.

I hit the end of a broom in the floor like a king who claimed this area to be his, "Yeah my house, there's not a name tag yet, but I just got papers today and who are you two?" I grew friendly.

"I'm B-B-B-B-Billy Danbrough and this is them ..." He began to stutter.

"Eddie Kaspbrak Madame," he interrupted his little friend, "we did not want to go to another land, we just lost something, so we figure it out, is not Bill?" He dabbled his friend in the side.

The fact that it was a lie was clear as a slap but I left them at that, probably was just curious.

"I would like to invite boys to tea, but I do not think I have one unbreakable glass, and I really did not expect a visit," I said, extending my hands to make it look as though it was about to be demolished.

"You will not tell my mom that we were here, are not we?" Eddie blurted, looking a little frightened.

"But not next time, please ring ... hmm when I get the bell," the two villains were visibly relieved and I showed them the exit.

As soon as the door slammed, I brushed my hands. You will not come to the curious brats anymore.

After this event, I took all things to my room and decided to start from here.

Quick change and then it started flying. The cobblestones, the dust, the destroyed furniture, but to my taste was the house too cold, silent and deadly still. I pulled out a small battery rack out of the trunk, and it worked off and went hand in hand.

Madely of the terrible cabinet that I did not have the pleasant memories of, I'd rather seal a metal pipe so that it could not be opened, and before the night fell, she could feel at least breathing in the room, now she could be considered relatively clean, choosing her tax. I could wash myself, pull a warm yellow shirt across me and fall into the bed as if someone had cut off my legs.

The only thing I could do was to shake my boots off my feet.

All the time I've been trying to avoid everything I've learned today. To completely separate and hinder work with movement, but as soon as I stopped moving, everything felt like my conscience was sticky pitch.

I was terrified Pennywise was right. God, I really knew him? He said it so convincingly, but what if it was a lie, and did the creature ever lie at all? Or do you believe? Where did he come from, he said he was older than the city and humanity alone, somehow I did not want to accept the idea. Insanely.

The only one who would be so old could be a vampire, but even those who have been keeping records since the twelfth century and drank only blood, they did not eat human flesh.

My brain tortured me and did not allow me to escape from reality, held me in a pot of questions and choked me with a hood even through deadly fatigue.

But I was most afraid I promised something, something I could not keep, and he did not know what it was. I just sell this house and move away as far as it goes, where it will not be watching me; something tells me that if you were to claim me before it would surely seek me, which meant she could not move from here and that was my advantage.

I came to this conclusion and confirmed myself in it.

I have to survive here, not to admit it to my body, I was not so naive to think that we will not meet again, next time I will be more ready, I know how dangerous it can be. I grinned in the pillow and buried her head again and took a sweet smell.

I closed my eyes and breathed the smell of candy, chocolate and caramel from which I could build the whole city.

"Hmm ..." So pleasant and reassuring, I did not care where it came but it finally lingered to sleep.

 **MEMORIES**

As soon as I opened my eyes, the bright sunlight of the blue sky hit them.

I stood in the middle of the festival, but it was different, as if you were rewinding the tape for many years back. I was surprised that I was not tall, rather like the waist level of the adults walking past me.

Everything looked beautiful, glowing with pastel colors, costumes, clowns, acrobats and tents. I remotely felt the smell of horses and animals together with the fresh dream and what the child loves the most, the sweetness.

Everywhere around me was the world I loved, except the red dots with the dots I was wearing but my mother insisted on taking them.

I looked around and the two braids flew from side to side as I decided where to go first. I went to the festival every year to celebrate the harvest, and a tanned tent tucked down to the back, surrounded by a miniature white plank, fell to my eye.

It was different, even when I came closer I saw patches stitched in the wrong way, but there was a large wooden sign above the entrance.

I bent my head and read: "P-E-N-N-Y-W-I-S-E-D-A-N-C-I-N-G-C-L-O-W-N."

My mother taught me to read, even so it was hard but I did it and she was proud of me. I wanted to see the clown if he had such a strange name.

On the other side, a grain of white red balloons was attached to the iron hook beside the ground, as did the colors of the canvas tent.

He had to be home.

With a smile from ear to ear I dug like a bunny to the door and walked in peacefully but what I saw was frozen in place.

In the middle of the tent there was something on the ground, twisted, small, it also had dresses and a red color everywhere.

My brain could not understand at this moment what I saw, even the traumatic impact of the whole situation.

There was something bent over the baby's body, a beast buried in it like a beast in the middle of a small corpse, and jerking it like a lion as she tore away the pieces of meat emanating from the mellow sounds.

Something dragged me out before ... the beast lifted her head as if she was sniffing another prey that got too close to become unnoticed. His eyes were like saucers that spread with fear as I watched as he looked at me through the frames of his eyebrows, lips and chin dampened from

blood that dripped to the ground.

I could not escape, my feet refused to take a single step when the clown smiled at me as though to tell me it was the last thing I can see today.

I really do not know what happened to me, but I started to measure the steps directly to him as if I could stop him in those nasty things.

He watched me carefully and showed me two front teeth, which I thought was cute. He fascinated me. I've never seen anyone like this, so different from any other clown I met at the festival. I wanted to make sure it was real.

The stacks of flesh, skin and bones that used to be a little girl almost as old as I completely ignored, and walked up two steps to the shag beast.

I laid my hands behind my back and leaned slightly in anticipation, "Are you a Pennywise dancing clown?" I screamed without fear as if I had left him at the entrance where I stood before.

The clown, clothed slightly in the blood-splayed costume, turned his head to one side, looking threatening and getting up. He clung to such a height as a giant that he could leave his head in the clouds. I opened slightly in surprise at my mouth and tilted my head.

"To your services Minifred," he laughed and broke unexpectedly at the waist, bowing deeply to me.

Where did you know my name? She did not tell him.

I was really fascinating, I had to reach him, my curiosity went beyond all the limits, attracted me because I felt that if I did not, I would regret it. With childish innocent curiosity, I reached out and caught him with the fluffy under the neck, which resembled a toadstool.

Pennywise did not pull away, maybe he was surprised by the situation, just as I was, as there were several expressions on his face than he stayed at something that could be called as curiosity.

Suddenly he grinned, "are you a brave little girl you are not afraid of?" He said with a throaty accent, it sounded like giggling as he talked about this unusual phenomenon, I liked it just like the jerk of the jerks he had on his wrist.

I shook my head, "You have beautiful eyes, they are yellow like the sun, I would like that, but I'm not afraid of you, you would not hurt me, clowns do not hurt anyone, they are joyful and bring joy," I screamed with the golden glory that resembled a tiger's eye and then I did something to seal my fate, and I rushed to the tips of the red boots as a ballerina and pushed the mouth on his red-painted nose to show friendship before I let go of it and step back.

"We will play? Please, please play? "My eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

Pennywise fell to his heels, so he was now at the same height as I did.

"That's a pretty little thing you are, other than the others, so innocent, I'll tell you the secret ..." He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear a few words and I nodded.

"Our little secret," he said with a smile, put his index finger on those big painted lips, and then pressed it against mine.

The fingerprint left an indelible trace of dirt and sin on its small mouth.

I felt a strange taste on them and put out a little tongue, curious to say, it was blood, ferret, rich, but it tasted like strawberry jelly.

It was good. Surprisingly good.

Pennywise watched me all the time with a special shine in those amber irises.

"The secret," I repeated, turning and laughing out of the tent.

For another half an hour I was walking around, having fun with the others and listening to music from the dance floor until it was time to go. My mother took my hand and we went to the car as I turned back to the festival and stood there.

On the other hand, Pennywise smiled at me and pointed to me to come back, for he had a red balloon in my hand.

I broke my mom and ran to him when a passing car hit me ...

 **Another exciting chapter is here. We bump a couple of side-by-side characters like Bill or Eddie, but let's see if they can still be seen with the Minifred even if it's to be expected.**

 **Pennywise has played today but fortunately there has been no disaster so far, which we will make up for in the next chapter :-)**

 **And what do you think about a young lawyer? Are not the starting letters of his name suspect? Well, we will see but soon it will appear to write.**


End file.
